This disclosure relates to a ceiling fan assembly and a method for assembling same, and, more particularly, to such an assembly and method in which the fan blades can be attached to the fan motor relatively easily and quickly using a minimum number of parts.
Rotating fans that are mounted to the ceilings of homes and businesses are very popular. These types of fans consist of an electric motor mounted to the ceiling and a plurality of angularly-spaced blades. The blades are usually mounted to a rotor end casing of the motor by a plurality of mounting arms. However, it is difficult and time-consuming to mount the blades since a relatively large number of fasteners, or the like, are normally used to attach each blade to its corresponding arm, and each arm to the rotor end casing. Since there are usually five blades and arms, the labor costs involved in assembling and mounting the complete fan assembly constitute a very high percentage of the overall cost of the assembly. This difficultly in assembly is compounded by the fact that the rotor end casing of the fan motor is initially mounted to the ceiling, and the above-mentioned arms and blades often have to be mounted to the end casing in its elevated position which is awkward and difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a fan assembly and a method of assembling same in which the arms can be easily and quickly attached to the rotor end casing of the fan motor, without the use of fasteners, or the like, and even when the end casing is mounted to the ceiling.